


Mishaps and Confessions

by HartbigFic



Category: Hartbig, My Drunk Kitchen, dailygrace
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartbigFic/pseuds/HartbigFic





	Mishaps and Confessions

“This onesie is really hot,” Hannah stated, undoing the top two buttons on Grace’s koala suit and fanning herself with the closest magazine she could reach.

“That’s why you shouldn’t wear clothes under it,” Grace responded, noticing how flushed in the face Hannah was.

“I’ll remember that for next time,” Hannah said, looking out of the window as the postman stopped by the letter box. 

“I’m going to go get that, I’m waiting for my appointment sheet from the dentist and hopefully it came,” Grace replied, placing her hand on Hannah’s knee to help her get up from the couch.

“I’ll miss you,” Hannah said, watching as Grace walked towards the door. Whenever she wasn’t around Grace she always missed her, even if it was for a few minutes. 

“You’ll be fine for the three minutes it’ll take me to go get the mail,” Grace responded feeling the butterflies in her stomach flutter as Hannah looked at her with soft blue eyes.

“I guess I’ll live,” Hannah replied, feeling a small emptiness in her chest as Grace turned around and walked out the door.

“I’m sure you will,” Grace called out to Hannah as she heard the door bang softly behind her.

Walking out to the stairs to head down to the letter box, not watching where she was going, Grace quickly descended them and failed to notice her neighbour’s small dog running up to her. Feeling something around her feet, Grace stopped moving but it was too late. Falling down the remaining stairs, Grace felt various body parts impacting against the hard, wooden stairs. Feeling the final blow of her head smacking against the corner of the bottom stair, pain shot through her body in waves. Lying there in shock for a few seconds, tears began to stream down her face as the pain intensified.

Hearing a barely audible bang come from outside, Hannah ran over to the window and saw Grace strewn down the stairs in the yard. Stripping off the koala onesie as fast as she could, Hannah made her way outside and noticed that Grace was trying to sit up.

Helping the blonde sit the rest of the way up, Hannah looked at her with concern as Grace held her head and cried. Feeling her stomach starting to knot, Hannah knew it wasn’t good.

“Gracie, sweetie, let me see what you did,” Hannah softly said, noticing the blood pool around Grace’s fingers which were over her head wound.

“No, it… it hur… hurts,” Grace managed to say through her tears.

“I know it does, come on, let’s get you inside,” Hannah replied, keeping calm as she helped Grace to stand and walk inside.

Leading Grace over to the dining table, Hannah pulled out a chair and helped Grace to sit down. Noticing the blood streaming through Grace’s fingers and down her face, mixing with her tears, Hannah grabbed a few clean towels, a bowl of warm water and a cloth. 

“Gracie, I’m going to need you to move your hands so I can see how bad it is,” Hannah informed her, feeling worry flood her as she saw the blood trickling down the blonde’s face.

After coaxing Grace to remove her hands from her head, Hannah cleaned the wound with the damp cloth and held a clean hand-towel to it. Every time that Grace whimpered from the pain, it made Hannah’s heart break slightly. “I think we may need to go to the hospital, it won’t stop bleeding and looks like it needs stitches,” Hannah informed the crying girl as she got Grace to hold onto the towel so she could clean the blood off of her.

“I… I’m still in… in my pyj… pyjamas,” Grace managed to say, feeling nothing but pain shooting through her constantly and fear over her head wound.

“I don’t think anyone would care, you’re injured and need to see a doctor,” Hannah tried to reason only to see Grace shake her head vigorously and start to get dizzy. “Okay, okay, hang on a minute and I’ll grab you a pair of pants,” Hannah added, not wanting to get Grace worked-up any more than she already was.

Returning with a pair of black tights, Hannah walked over to Grace and bent down in front of her. “You’re going to have to stand to change your pants,” Hannah said, watching as Grace slowly nodded her head.

Knowing that Grace was going to need her help, Hannah took a deep breath in and removed the girl’s pyjama bottoms, leaving her in a pair of plain black, cotton undies. Helping Grace to put her pants on, Hannah couldn’t help but admire how her legs seemed like they went on forever.

“Okay, done. Now let’s take you to the hospital before you lose any more blood,” Hannah said, starting to worry even more but remaining calm for Grace’s sake. 

Arriving at the hospital, Hannah held onto Grace as they entered the emergency room. Moving Grace over to the seats and making sure she was seated and okay, Hannah moved over to the lady at reception.

“What happened to your friend, dear?” the lady asked Hannah.

“She fell down some stairs and split her head open above her eye; it won’t stop bleeding even with pressure placed on it,” Hannah responded, showing the lady how worried she was.

“Okay, can you fill this out and we’ll put her at the beginning of the line due to it being a head injury,” the lady said, handing Hannah a clipboard to fill out.

Taking the clipboard, Hannah nodded at the lady and sat down next to Grace. Being able to fill in all the questions about Grace without having to ask the girl anything, Hannah returned the clipboard and waited for them to be admitted.

“Hannah, I’m feeling tired,” Grace said, her tears subsiding.

“Don’t sleep sweetie, we’re next in and then when we are sure your head is okay, then you can sleep,” Hannah told her, wrapping an arm around her friend’s shoulder and wiping the tears from her face.

“Okay,” Grace softly replied, sniffling loudly.

Getting up and getting Grace a few tissues, Hannah turned around to see the door open and the doctor walk out holding a clipboard. Handing Grace the tissues, she watched the doctor talk with the nurse then face the room of patients.

“Miss Grace Helbig,” the doctor said, looking around the sterile, white room.

“Here,” Hannah replied, helping Grace to stand as they walked through the doors and into the doctor’s office.

Watching as the doctor examined Grace’s still-bleeding head wound, the blue-eyed girl felt Grace grip onto her hand as he poked and prodded the area around it.

“It’s going to need stitches,” the doctor stated. Turning to Hannah he spoke again, “I’m sorry Miss but you can’t be in here while we put the stitches in.”

“Okay, I’ll wait outside,” Hannah responded, looking to Grace and seeing the fear in her eyes. “It’s okay, I’ll be back before you know it,” she softly said to her friend, smoothing her hair out before she left the room.

Walking back into the waiting room, Hannah sat down and anxiously faced the door, waiting for the doctor to come back out. ‘I really hope she’s okay in there by herself, I know how much she hates hospitals. Seeing Grace in pain is so heartbreaking, I wish I could take it from her so she wouldn’t have to feel it. Seeing anything bad happen to Grace breaks my heart, she’s such a wonderful, amazing, spontaneous and lovable person, why do bad things happen to her?’ Hannah mused to herself as she watched the seconds slowly tick by.

Hannah couldn’t sit still for much longer; she felt nervousness and constant worry for her best friend. Her eyes darted back and forth around the room as she twiddled her thumbs and bounced her leg up and down.

After what felt like a millennia, Hannah felt relief flood her as Grace walked out of the doors accompanied by the doctor.

Walking over to meet them, Hannah placed an arm around Grace’s waist and gave her a slight squeeze as Grace placed an arm around Hannah’s shoulders.

“She’s fine, the stitches will need to be taken out in two weeks, no signs of concussion that we can detect but if she starts to feel dizzy or sick, bring her straight back in. She should be able to sleep but if she doesn’t wake up after six to seven hours, wake her up to make sure she’s okay,” the doctor said, looking at Hannah.

“Will do,” Hannah told the doctor, “Thank you,” she added, helping Grace back out to the car so they could go home.

Unlocking Grace’s front door, they made their way inside of the apartment, looking around the kitchen at the mess, Hannah started to tidy it up as Grace leaned against the wall and stifled a yawn.

“I’m sleepy,” Grace stated, still feeling the effects of the pain killers she was given.

“Go lay down, sweetie, you’ve had a big day,” Hannah responded, looking to the blonde who was yawning again.

“Come lay down with me?” Grace asked, not wanting to be alone.

“Okay,” Hannah smiled at Grace as she followed her into the bedroom.

Lying on the bed, Grace cuddled into Hannah and closed her eyes. She could feel Hannah’s hand softly running over her back and she enjoyed the sensation of it. ‘I don’t know why but every time I’m with Hannah these feelings always start to bubble to the surface. I’m not really sure what they mean but they only make themselves known around Hannah and I like the way they make me feel. It’s new and exciting,’ Grace thought to herself as she slung an arm over the blue-eyed girl.

Feeling Hannah press a soft kiss to the top of her head, Grace’s eyes snapped open, ‘I can’t believe I didn’t notice it before, I like Hannah,’ she thought to herself, feeling everything click into place.

Slightly moving out of Hannah’s warm arms, Grace stared into vibrant blue eyes and was captivated by them. “I need to tell you something,” she softly said, holding one of Hannah’s hands in her own.

“Okay,” Hannah replied unsure of what was happening.

“I’ve noticed that every time I’ve been around you for the last few weeks, I’ve gotten these weird yet amazing feelings and just now when we were cuddling and you kissed me on the head, they all clicked and made me realise that I really like you. If you would like maybe we could try and say maybe, kind of date and stuff…” Grace trailed off looking down at the bed covers.

“You really feel that way?” Hannah asked, not able to grasp onto what Grace said as she watched the blonde nod her head. “Wow, this feels really surreal, I thought this would like never happen, kind of like a dream come true,” Hannah mused, looking into Grace’s deep brown orbs.

“So what do you say? Want to give us a go?” Grace asked, placing her hand on Hannah’s arm.

“I would love to,” Hannah responded, not able to keep the grin off of her face.

Grace returned Hannah’s grin and leant in as their lips met in a soft kiss for the first time.

“That was amazing,” Grace said, running her tongue over her bottom lip as a warm feeling spread throughout her. 

“I know,” Hannah agreed, holding Grace close to her. “How about we take things slow, is that okay with you?” Hannah asked, not wanting Grace to feel any pressure.

“It’s fine and slow and steady is usually the best way to go,” Grace answered, yawning as she felt a wave of tiredness wash over her.

“Let’s sleep,” Hannah softly said, wrapping Grace in her arm securely and dozing off.

Waking up after a few hours rest, Grace looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was close to six o’clock. Feeling Hannah stir, Grace placed a kiss on the end of her nose and watched as her eyes fluttered open. “Hello,” Grace softly said, not able to keep the smile off her face.

“Hello to you too,” Hannah responded. “How’s your head feeling now?”

“Not as bad as before, I am thirsty though,” Grace said, getting up from the bed and heading into the kitchen as Hannah followed her.

Getting a glass of water, Grace headed over to the couch and sat down. Taking the remote control off the table, she turned the television on and checked the electronic program for something to watch.

Watching as Hannah sat next to her and placed a bowl of mixed nuts in front of them, she turned to face the younger girl. “There’s nothing on TV,” Grace said, pouting slightly as she looked into Hannah’s eyes.

“Do you want me to go put a DVD in?” Hannah asked, feeling herself melt into a pool of goo at the pouty look. 

“Here Comes Honey Boo Boo please,” Grace responded, knowing exactly what she wanted to watch.

Once the DVD was inserted into the player, Grace waited for the disc to load and when it was done she hit the ‘play all’ option. Cuddling into Hannah’s side, Grace rested her head on Hannah’s shoulder and watched the lovable family get up to its usual antics.

Half way through the second episode, Grace shifted positions so her back was lying against Hannah’s front. She could feel Hannah’s arm wrapped around her and it made her feel safe and loved. ‘I can’t believe this is really happening; it feels so new and unknown. Hannah’s my girlfriend, God that sounds weird, but I like it. Mamrie is totally going to figure us out the second she sees us,’ Grace thought to herself as Hannah’s hand began to softly caress her arm.

“Hannah, we need to tell Mamrie, she’s going to figure it out by the end of the day next time we see her,” Grace said, knowing how smart the red-head was as she paused the DVD.

“We do, Mamrie notices things like this and I would rather tell her. She means too much to us for us not to say anything,” Hannah agreed, feeling Grace slightly move to get to her iPhone.

“I’ll text her and tell her to come over, is that okay with you?”

“It’s fine,” Hannah replied, watching as Grace sent the text and got an immediate reply of ‘be there in twenty minutes’.

Un-pausing the DVD, they continued to watch it until a knock at the door slightly startled them. Getting up, Grace went and opened the door knowing Mamrie had arrived.

“Thanks for coming over Mamrie,” Grace said, letting her friend in.

“Thanks for inviting me over and your head, does it hurt?” Mamrie asked, inspecting the covered area on the blonde’s forehead.

“It does but the pain killers are helping a lot,” Grace responded, walking over to the living room once Mamrie removed her hand.

“Hey Mame,” Hannah greeted the girl, getting up to give her a hug.

“Hey shorty,” Mamrie affectionately replied, hugging Hannah back as Grace got them all a glass of water.

“What are you up to?” Mamrie asked, happy to hang out with her friends.

“Nothing much, we’ve just been watching Here Comes Honey Boo Boo since we got home,” Hannah responded, feeling Grace’s thigh press against hers as the girl sat beside her.

“We need to tell you something though,” Grace said, looking at Mamrie. “It may shock you but we both think that you deserve to know,” she finished, feeling Hannah’s hand on knee, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Okay then,” Mamrie responded, not knowing what was going.

“Well um, after I got my stitches Hannah brought me home and we laid down together to nap and I kind of realised something. I realised that I really like her, like like her more than friends and I kind of told her and we’re now, um, giving us a go to see how it is,” Grace told her, unsure of how she was going to react.

“Wow, I didn’t expect to hear that,” Mamrie responded, leaning back into the couch. “I’m happy for you two though, I really am. You both deserve someone who will love you and treat you right and you seem to have found that in each other,” she finished, moving over to her friends and giving them a group hug.

“We’re glad you understand, Mamrie,” Hannah said, sliding an arm around Grace as they sat back down. 

Picking up the remote from the coffee table, Grace started the next episode of Honey Boo Boo.

Feeling content with her arm around Grace, Hannah leant into her and rested her chin on Grace’s shoulder.

Not paying much attention to the show, Hannah looked to Mamrie and noticed that she seemed to be lost in her thoughts. ‘I wonder if she’s still processing what we told her. If she’s still like this by the end of the episode, I’ll have a talk with her,’ Hannah thought as she felt Grace’s hand on her leg.

The credits began to roll and Grace stopped the DVD and returned to the main menu. “I’m going to go pee before the next episode,” she said, getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Looking over to Mamrie, Hannah could tell she was still lost in her thoughts. “Hey Mame, what’s wrong?” Hannah asked the red-head as she got up and sat down next to her on the couch.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Mamrie replied unconvincingly.

“Come on Mamrie, I know you better than that. Something is wrong and I want to be here for you,” Hannah said, worried about her friend.

“Never mind, it’s just stupid,” Mamrie responded, looking down into her drink.

“If something is bothering you, it’s not stupid, please, talk to me,” Hannah replied, taking Mamrie’s drink from her hands and placing it on the table.

Taking a deep breath in and closing her eyes, Mamrie slowly released the breath before talking, “I just don’t want to be the third wheel or lose you and Grace,” she softly spoke, opening her eyes to meet Hannah’s.

“Mamrie, you’ll never be a third wheel. You know that Grace and I love you so much, you’re our closest friend and we couldn’t imagine doing anything without you. We’re the golden trio of YouTube and that trio is only complete with you by our side. You will never lose either of us, friends and sister-wives for life,” Hannah said, wrapping an arm around the blue-eyed woman.

“Thanks Hannah,” Mamrie replied, genuinely smiling and pulling Hannah to her for a hug.

“Any time,” Hannah responded, hugging the girl back and placing a kiss on Mamrie’s cheek. “I platonically love you, man.”

“I love you too,” Mamrie said, letting go of the smaller girl.

Walking back into the room, Grace looked to Mamrie and Hannah and had a gut feeling something was wrong. “Did I miss anything?” she asked, taking a seat next to Hannah.

“I was just reassuring Mamrie that no matter what, we’ll never make her feel left out or like a third wheel,” Hannah told Grace as Grace got up and sat on the other side of the girl.

“Mamrie, you should know that no matter what you’ll be included in everything we do, we’re a trio and nothing will ever separate us. Plus, we love you and without you here with us it doesn’t feel complete,” Grace said, drawing the three of them into a group hug with Mamrie in the middle.

“Okay, now I’m feeling over-loved, how about some Honey Boo Boo instead?” Mamrie asked, feeling Grace release them and move back over next to Hannah.

Starting the next episode of the show, they sat on the couch and enjoyed the funny antics along with one another’s company. 

The End ~


End file.
